<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fundy by Kitsune_Angst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714226">Fundy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Angst/pseuds/Kitsune_Angst'>Kitsune_Angst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Angst/pseuds/Kitsune_Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not planned and might (prob not tho) be abandoned </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Me writing about Fundy bc I just randomly got the energy to make this so.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m bad at writing anyone other than<br/>Fundy<br/>Badboyhalo<br/>That’s it... I know I’m bad at this but I only just got into the dsmp so I haven’t watched much yet, only from Bad Ant Fundys point of view so I’m not that good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy stared in disbelief as l’manburg went up in flames, the explosions around him was something else. He felt Niki grab his arm “we have to go!” She cried behind him, but Fundy wasn’t listening all he could do was stare at the flames that were licking up what he once called his home, the scarlet flames rose with a tint of sangria red and apricot. He felt heat rising around him as he took a single step back, he was at a loss for words, “Fundy.... Now is really not the time” Niki said with kindness and impatience. “I-I...” He muttered not knowing what to say, he could practically fell Nikis face flash with realisation as she noticed how he felt, “I understand... But we really have to leave” she said the last with a mix of fear and determination. A nod was all he could do as he stepped back.<br/>
Once<br/>
Twice </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And again, as Fundy turned around Niki had to hide her concern as she saw the look on his face:<br/>
He looked so broken, like a bullied child or a kicked puppy, a crying cat, a torn heart.<br/>
And past that broken expression of his she saw emptiness in his gaze, an empty lost look. She guided the fox back but she really couldn’t shake of the feeling of concern, he looked as if he was going to have a mental breakdown right their on the spot. It was clear he couldn’t think straight at the moment, so Niki continued to guide him back and once they were safe she looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy took a moment to answer, because he wasn’t sure, he didn’t know if he was okay he didn’t know how he felt, he just knew that there was nothing he could do about the situation,



“No”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wow some one noticed this.... that was unexpected, I hope you like this then.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BE WARNED;<br/>I HAVE NO CLUE HOW NIKI ACTS SO SRRY IF THIS IS TRASH</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki knew he wasn’t okay, how could he be? After everything that has happened she worried that he might never be the same, she remembered his smile when he was a cub. So young and naive, but it didn’t last, soon he was thrown into war after war. He had to live with only a father because Wilbur had lost Sally, ‘Sally’ from what she had heard she was nice, a gentle kind shapeshifter, Wilbur found her as a salmon but her true form was a fox. ‘That must be why Fundy was a fox’ she realised. Despite him being a hybrid he looked just like a fox, he was even the size of one, same diet, same pelt, same instincts. The way they told him apart from other foxes was simple; they gave him clothes made specialy to fit him, plus he could talk. Niki stopped herself, she had to deal with the situation at hand, “I understand, but I’m sure Wilbur will be okay...” ‘maybe’ “he survived the wars I’m almost certain he will survive this!” She tried to be enthusiastic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundys ears twitched, maybe? Maybe he might live “ You.. You think so?” He questioned, hope silently sparking inside of him.<br/>“Y-yea” she said a little to fast for her tongue, he hoped he would survive, but no matter how much he tried to push down the hope so that he wouldn’t disappoint himself, it burst through. His tail started wagging no matter how much he tried to stop it, he could smell Nikis fear scent fading, as he looked up at her with his pupils no longer slits but instead wide with hope, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, I think so”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t kill me if this is bad I know I’m bad a writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh wow fundy chases a ball bc I felt like it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this fic Fundy is just a fox that can talk and wears clothes, also he has instincts so.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki felt kind of guilty, she knew that bring his hopes up was probably the worst thing she could do in this situation, but... She couldn’t bear to see the fox look so broken-hearted, ‘Wilbur better live... Not for himself, for Fundy...” she internally threatened, she aimed her focus back to Fundy. “I hope so” he said getting up to stand on his hind paws, she smiled, “don’t do that you’ll fall!” she teased, he gave out a laugh, and jumped backwards onto all fours. He waged his tail and giggled, “ you can be such a cub sometimes” she said happily, ‘if you die Wilbur... If you ruin Fundy’s life then I swear to god’ she thought </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy was enjoying himself, why? You might ask? Well Niki was holding a ball.<br/>He needed that ball<br/>He needed it now<br/>He really needed that ball, and no matter how much he tried to resist instinct won. He ran and jumped at the ball, but Niki was faster she jumped out of the way and holding back so much laughter she said, “you want the ball! Yes you do? yes you do!” She said and throw it, Fundy turned and ran after it, the feel of grass under his paws was lovely, he ran digging his claws into the grown for extra speed, he snatched the ball and skidded to a halt, he lay down and started chowing on the ball. But mid-chow he paused, ‘what am I doing...?’ He thought then remembered, ‘Niki... You wonderful idiot...’ he thought. “Fundy~” he heard Someone call, turns out that someone was Tubbo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh no ima start having to write other characters O_o</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo literally couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Fundy was lying down chowing a rubber ball, “Fundy..? What are you doing?” Tubbo asked knowing the answer, “Uh Um wait! wait! Stop laughing! I- Uh...” He jumbled quickly back on all fours, Tubbo was laughing a lot<br/>
So much that Fundy started getting annoyed. “Look it’s Nikis fault okay, she knew how I acted near fox toys!” Fundy muttered, and Tubbo knew it he, he knew how Fundy had ended up in this situation, he knew someone just had to throw on of HIS toys for him to go on instinct. But Tubbo still was enjoying seeing Fundy happy, he doesn’t really think about the guy. Most people just ignored him and Fundy seemed fine with that relationship, of course it sounded bad at first but Fundy was okay with that right?</p><p> </p><p>Fundy was back in control, and unfortunately not alone. Tubbo had stopped laughing and sighed, “I know what happened” he told Fundy, for a moment he had forgotten about the explosion and forgotten about Wilbur and about everything, but now... He was back in reality, reality sucks, “cmon you and Niki, Wilbur and Philza are the only ones missing so it’ll calm them down to have you guys back.” Tubbo informed the fox, “alright I’ll go get Niki” he yawned tired from all the running, he turned and began a steady trot, by th time he got back to Niki he was tired and his proud trot was more of a sloppy walk. “Aw the furrys tired” she teased knowing it would wake him up, “IM NOT A FURRY!” He barked, she giggled “okay okay..” Together they met up with the others, but.. </p><p>Things didn’t go as expected for Fundy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ,Note,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM idk what to say, I've lost all modovation at this point and I'm waiting for it to come back. So UHHHHHH go read Fundy angst BC he's a good furry and ummmmmm, I might continue this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Motivation Had Returned ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they began to start walking the situation began to sink in,<br/>
His.<br/>
Dad.<br/>
Was.<br/>
Dead.<br/>
Fundy was not taking it well, but he did a good job at masking it. Tubbo led him to where Quackity, Karl and Tommy were, they all looked concerned and stressed, Fundy knew what they were going to say, he knew it with his entire being,. But... He didn’t want to believe it, he knew exactly how this conversation was going to happen. “So uh- Fundy big man!... Got news for you...” Tommy said awkwardly, “your uh, your dads dead” Quackity said trying to get it over and done with, Fundy sighed, “I know that” he told them. Tommy have an awkward laugh and then shut up, “ so uh, we just thought we’d let you know because, that um, make you an. Orphan, and you know what Techno does to orphans,” Karl muttered the last part, “we could protect you from him though!” Tommy told him in an attempt to get his hopes up, it seemed to work because Fundy’s eyes lit up, “you uh, you sure” Fundy sounded unsure yet hopeful at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure man!” Tommy and Tubbo said at the same time, “oh uh, thanks” he said quietly, a thing that bugged Tommy was how they didn’t realize how touch-starved the fox really was. He genuinely didn’t know what a real kind compliment was until recently, so Tommy lead the group to his extra base and they planned how to protect Fundy from Technoblade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they arrived at the place Tommy lead them to, his ‘base’ if you will. But it was pretty much just a cave with some stuff shoved in it to make it look professional, Fundy liked it though, he liked how it gave of warm, gentle vibes, he hadn’t felt that type of sensation in years, Tommy was grabbing some fish from out of a box while Tubbo watched him not breaking the silence, Karl was sitting on a bed next to Niki, who was lying against the bed on the floor, Quackity was just standing against a wall. Fundy sat on a rock the perfect size for him, it was also next to the furnace and a torch so it was warm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone want fish?” Fundy lifted his head to see that it was Tommy speaking, apparently there was no need for an answer because he started dissing our fish to everyone, Fundy hadn’t seen something that looked so good in ages, he also hadn’t realized how hungry he was... So he ate his fish and licked his lips, “...oing to kill technoblade..” He pricked his ears to hear what Niki had muttered, he made a mental note to investigate it later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a mix of bored and scared.<br/>Bored because he had literally nothing to do and they wouldn’t let him outside because’You never know what Techno might do!’</p>
<p>Scared because, well, isn’t it obvious, He was an orphan for yōkai’s (Kitsune type) sake!</p>
<p>Well he couldn’t be too ungrateful, he had so many people protecting him, while he didn’t particularly ‘like’ that many of them- <br/>There<br/>There Again!</p>
<p>He was being ungrateful.<br/>He was being a useless brat.<br/>An ungrateful useless brat!</p>
<p>He stopped himself before he started showing physical signs of distress, he couldn’t show weakness, he couldn’t let them break down his walls. He yawned not paying attention to what they were saying, with nothing left to do</p>
<p>He took a nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No really how do you make drafts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>